


This Ain't Lady Penelope XXX 02

by 123z



Series: Thunderbirds ( tv 1965 ) [2]
Category: Thunderbirds ( tv show 1965 )
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-04 08:19:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12766899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123z/pseuds/123z
Summary: Lady Penelope seduces Alan





	1. Chapter 1

Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward, the elegant and extremely wealthy blonde socialite, not to mention special agent for International Rescue, was on a rare visit to Tracy Island.  
The uncharted base for the Thunderbird craft was somewhere in the Pacific Ocean.  
A long time friend of Jeff Tracy, father of five boys who piloted the incredible machines, she had flown over in her private jet from her stately home in rural England.

On the long flight she had reminisced about her previous meeting with the eldest son, Scott at her home and how she had seduced him.  
Now she eagerly awaited seeing the others, not having seen them since their teens.

Jeff was away on important business in New York City, so it was the boys only on the Island plus the home help.  
After a rest in the large guest suite, Penny awoke and roamed around the big mansion.  
Dressed in an exclusive pink jacket and skirt suit with high heeled boots that laced up the front she ran into Alan.

The youngest of the five sons, about seventeen years old, he was fresh faced and fair haired, cute freckles on his cheeks.  
She noted a twinkle in his baby blue eyes as he smiled at her with even white teeth and full lips.

"Alan my dear boy, I'm quite lost, I was wondering if you could show me around the Island."

"Sure thing Lady Penelope, I was just about to tidy my room."

"Please, call me Penny. I'll come with you, we can start the tour from there."

The stylish woman smiled broadly and followed him to a modest room with a table and chairs and a bay window that overlooked the ocean.

"What a charming view." She said as she looked at the tall young man.

He gazed into her soft blue eyes and smelled her fragrant scent and he melted.  
Being six feet tall she came near to his full height in her five inch heeled boots, and his eyes lowered to the hint of cleavage under her half buttoned blouse.  
He didn't get the chance very often to meet women on the secluded island and he blushed bright red.

Penny grinned as she brushed a stray strand of her strawberry blonde hair from her face, exposing her graceful neck with the big pearl necklace.  
Her gaze took in his toned body in his Hawaiian shirt and tight blue jeans, his impressive penis shape rested on his left thigh like a length of hose pipe.

Bored of her pointless existence in the humdrum world of fund raising and parties with stuffy people, the only thrill in her life was the interaction with I.R.  
And she relished any espionage task given to her by Jeff.  
She also had an insatiable love of men, and was determined to seduce all five Tracy boys.

As she moved closer to the innocent young man before her, she placed her arms around his neck and engaged in an open mouthed kiss.  
Alan reciprocated and put his hands on her lower back.  
When they broke away Penny closed her eyes as he leaned in and trailed his tongue down her pale neck to her collarbone.

"Good boy, good boy." She purred.

He bit her skin gently and grabbed her right breast through the fabric of her blouse, and was pleasantly surprised at how large it felt.  
As she was braless he undid the jacket buttons and spread it open so he could paw at her gigantic tits.

"Yes darling, that's it, do whatever you want."

She shed her jacket as he fumbled nervously with the flimsy blouse and he got frustrated at the tiny buttons and cursed.  
Penny nodded at him as if to give permission and Alan boldly gripped the white silk shirt and ripped it open which sent all the buttons flying.

She shrieked in delight as her top hung in tatters on her arms and her massive 34DD mammaries spilled out.  
Alan looked at them agog, horrified at the same time at what he had just done to the aristocratic beauty.

"Forgive me, my Lady, I got carried away."

Naked from the waist down she thrust up her chest proudly and pressed her hot body to his and peppered his red face with little smooches.

"No matter my sweet, I can well afford it."

As they hugged tight she felt the stiffness at her thigh, and she was glad that she also felt her own dampness and rubbed her thighs together.  
She gave him a nudge as he played with her vast mounds of flesh, happy so far with her plan.  
Alan went to her mid length skirt and lifted it up over her bare thighs and held onto her perfect rounded ass cheeks.  
He lifted and parted the two peachy globes and her lace panties rose right up her crack.

"Lets go to your bed." She whispered in his ear.

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

"Don't be shy now Alan, you have made love to a girl before, haven't you?"

Alan Tracy looked at the elegant English woman on his twin bed and gulped.

He had fooled around in college with a girl or two but this was something else.

He slid on top of her voluptuous blonde and kissed her enormous boobs, quickly going from one to the other with a lust filled greed.  
Lady Penelope arched her back and the young man brought his right hand around her small waist and raised her up.  
With her arms around his neck she let him suck and nibble her soft skin, teasing until her nipples were as hard as tiny peas.  
He opened his mouth and did his best to suckle the ample flesh, wet splashes were left all over.

"I like that, splendid work my dear boy."

Penny knew that her panties were now in all probability soaked and when the fair haired boy went down and lifted her skirt up to her navel he peeled the flimsy lace underwear over her sensuous bare thighs.  
The expensive lace was indeed saturated and he inhaled the womanly smell of her as he held the fabric to his face.  
His cock nearly creamed his tight jeans as he flung the panties aside and looked at the downy haired snatch that the woman exposed with spread thighs.  
She raised her ass and gave him a real good look of her pink labia.

"Darling, have you ever gone down on a woman?"

Alan shook his head in silence, his mouth agog at the sight of International Rescue's London agent naked on his bed.

"Come closer." She said in that plummy accent of hers.

He followed her guidance and crouched low to the edge of the bed as Penny crooked her right leg up and around his neck and drew him to her blonde mound.  
The heat from her loins and her female scent thrilled the virginal boy.

"Just use your mouth and tongue like you did on my breasts."

Now on his knees he put his right hand on her left upper thigh and caressed the silky soft skin and boldly inserted the tip of his tongue just inside the outer lips of her delectable pussy.  
The sweet taste of her was agreeable and he grinned as her fair hair tickled his face.

"Now, swirl it around."

Alan made circular motions and moved along her wet slit quickly drawing little sighs of satisfaction from the wealthy socialite.  
He paused now and again to plunge further inside the inner folds and the stunning beauty grabbed hold of the sheet, immensely aroused by the quick learner.

"Mmmmmmm, carry on like that."

Alan was urged on by her reactions and when he found her hooded clitoris he eagerly flicked at it with youthful vigour and she screamed out in utter bliss.

"You...you're...ooo...a natural Alan, oh my word yes!"

Penelope thrashed around, her usual immaculate golden locks in disarray on the pillows.  
She lifted her head and panted, both tits wobbling either side of her chest, eager to watch her young lover at work.

"Strip off, let me see that gorgeous bod."

Alan did so and in a flash was completely nude.  
Her Ladyship followed suit and shrugged her skirt off of her hips, leaving her in just her lace up boots.  
Alan thought it was the most erotic thing he had ever seen.

Her statuesque figure with the hefty tits, firm buttocks and those slender legs with the knee high boots made his rampant erection bob up and down.  
His right fist pumped his prick as she sat up and patted the space on the bed beside her.

"Up pup and let me look at that fine piece of meat you have there."

He did so nervously and without further ado the aristocratic vixen removed his hand on his cock and replaced it with her delicate fingers.  
She stared at him with soft eyes as she stroked him with both hands, then her head bent down and her lustrous hair fell over his groin as she put the big cock head into her hot mouth.

The youngest of the Tracy brothers watched in awe as she sucked in air, the crown of his knob in her mouth and he nearly came.  
He grit his teeth as she moved her head back and forth, taking more of his organ past her red lips.  
Then she stopped and did the air suck thing again. creating a vacuum and he howled.

"You like that lover? That's my special method."

"Fuck yeah! Amazing!"

Back down on him again she bobbed faster and faster, each time taking more and more into her wet mouth until he was totally swallowed up, her cute button nose on his groin.  
Slowly she drew back and thick drool covered her chin as his twitching tool emerged slick and wet.

"Alan, would you be an angel and shove that wonderful thing up my cunt?"

The pilot of Thunderbird Three blushed at the stylish woman about town who spoke to him like a harlot.  
Lady Penelope wanted him to fuck her!

She crawled onto the bed and laid back with open legs and waited patiently.  
The tall boy placed his forearms under her legs and rested her boots over them as she sought out his long pole and put the tip at her dripping slot.  
With a confident lunge forwards he sank in her tight channel and as he slipped his entire length inside her she cried out.

"Alan! It's simply delicious, and very big!"

He began to move, the feel of driving inside a woman's vagina incredible.  
Her wetness made it easy for him to glide in and out, and in a trice he was fucking her with a smooth rhythm.

"Harder, dear boy, I won't break."

The fair haired boy speeded up, his tight butt clenched as he pinned the curvy woman to the mattress in power thrusts.  
His calf muscles rippled and he dug in as he rammed into her softness.

Penny was delighted having the young bull between her parted legs, things were going according to plan.  
She moaned and writhed under him as she was pounded senseless, her massive boobs crushed against his chest.  
He surprised her by taking her long legs and bending them back alongside her body.  
With her pert ass right up off the bed he showed no mercy as he stuffed her cunt with his thick cock.

"Yes, yes, yes!" She purred as he fucked her brains out.

Alan couldn't believe this was happening, he was fucking the quintessential English Rose in his bedroom.  
Sweat poured off his brow as he felt his balls tighten as he neared his end.  
Penny recognised the signs and was not ready to stop yet.

"Wait! Relax and keep still.  
Now count to ten backwards, slowly."

He concentrated the best he could as he held his hard cock deep inside her damp pussy.  
Gradually she lowered her legs and let him withdraw his throbbing manhood.

"Now, put it back in."

Breathing heavily he wiped his brow and re entered her hot cave.  
Immediately he hammered her once more, every thrust up made her yelp and shriek with pleasure.

"I...I can't hold back any longer."

"Hold off, I'm very close myself, just one...more...mmmmmm, FUCK!"

Lady Penelope felt her orgasm send her over the edge and her body convulsed.  
At the same time Alan drenched her cunt with his hot seed.  
The pair of them hugged each other in the throes of their mutual climax, his thick white cream trickling out of her overfilled quim.

Happy and satisfied the elegant blonde left the young boy to sleep it off as she left him on the bed.  
With a swish of her rolling ass she sashayed out of his room and returned to the guest room and dunked her body into a hot tub and cleansed herself.

END

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
